


Мания

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [38]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-27
Updated: 2006-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Мания

«Учи матчасть, Шульдих. Учи!» — тихо бормотал немец себе под нос, внимательно просматривая уже третью по счёту книгу по психологии. Накопившаяся злость требовала выхода и не находила его. Не срываться же, в самом деле, на ни в чём не повинной литературе. Это по меньшей мере нерационально и непродуктивно. Телепат с чувством выругался. Воистину, с кем поведёшься, от того и поднаберёшься.

Дёрнуло же его восхититься умением Кроуфорда разбираться в людях так хорошо, не обладая соответствующим Даром. Оракул принял реакцию своего любовника как должное. Но если бы дело только этим и ограничилось! Начальство изволило обвести библиотеку широким жестом и выразить своё скромное мнение в ультимативной форме:

— Учи матчасть, Шульдих. Вдруг так случится, что тебе жизненно необходимо будет просчитать твоего собеседника, а использовать Дар не будет никакой возможности, тогда что? Поэтому учи психологию. И это — приказ.

Вот уже битый час Шульдих сидел и дисциплинированно учил. Пока, правда, он ещё не успел озвереть до такой степени, чтобы начать проклинать себя, свою манию и Кроуфорда на всех известных ему языках.

Одним из кредо телепата было всегда платить по своим счетам. Нерушимым принципом оракула было ничего никому не отдавать просто так. А потому, несмотря на то, что Кроуфорд сам желал Шульдиха, узнав о том, что является его манией, прежде чем согласится на сожительство, выторговал безоговорочное подчинение своим приказам телепата. После этого немец заподозрил, что, хотя фамилия оракула и имеет французские корни, а сам он по паспорту американец, но на самом деле является настоящим евреем. По крайней мере, предпринимательскую жилку этой нации ему пришлось ощутить на собственной шкуре.

Читая очередную книгу по психологии, Шульдих думал, что иногда без оглядки потакать своей мании — далеко не самый лучший вариант, особенно, если её имя — Брэд Кроуфорд.


End file.
